Inverview with a Shinigami
by Bullet2tm
Summary: Interviews with various characters in Bleach, referring to Orihime and Ichigo. Read as their story is unfolded, because you won't know what it is until you do. IchixHime
1. Chapter 1: Kurosaki Ichigo

**A/N: **_Hi everyone. Another new fic, but, I can't help myself. This one may only be a few chapters long. Enjoy._**

* * *

**

**Interview with a Shinigami**

**Part I: Kurosaki Ichigo**

* * *

**Kuchiki Rukia (Vice Captain, 13th Division): **Ichigo? I guess he was stubborn and pig headed when I first met him. Well that's the first impression he made on me. But the thing that really stood out about him is that he will protect his family and friends at any cost. And well, I guess that this is nothing different.

**Kuchiki Byakuya (Captain, 6th Division): **He was...weak. But in time, he earned what I would call mild respect. He protected my sister, and that is what is important. That...and he has protected Soul Society. However he lacks responsibility [Byakuya looks away and toward the growing pile of paperwork his Vice Captain has yet to complete]. But what has occurred recently is unforgivable. There a rules, and he doesn't follow them.

**Abarai Renji (Vice Captain, 6th Division): **That bastard?! I thought we were going to be talking about the healer, Orihime. Tsh. Anyway. Let's just say he made an impression. I've probably know him for about...five or so years? But in the time I've known him, he's been nothing but a pain in my ass!

[Pause]I first met him when Rukia had sort of _broken the rules_. She had to be escorted back to Soul Society for a trial. We fought and despite the fact I hate to admit it, he beat me. Look, I really hope you're not going to repeat any of this to him...but there was a look in his eye that night; it was determination. It was a look that I had seen in myself many times in previous years. I took one look at him and I knew...he was a protector.

We don't get along, but we always end up fighting together in the end, mostly because of Rukia. But this time...I just don't know what he's trying to achieve.

**Yamamoto Genryuusai (Captain Commander, 1st Division): **Him and his band of Ryoka had infiltrated Soul Society when Kuchiki Rukia had been sentenced to death. They defeated most of the Vice's and a few Captains, just for the saving of the Kuchiki girl. But then they became a great asset to Soul Society, one that was greatly needed, especially in the crisis of Aizen's attack on Soul Society and Karakura Town in which Orihime Inoue had been captured. He is a great fighter, and has proven himself many a time.

[Pause]

However...[his expression turns serious - more than usual]...he has broken many laws in order for him to do what _he_ thinks is right. He will be condemned and put to trial.

**Kisuke Urahara (Former Captain, Shop Keeper/Owner): **Aah....Kurosaki Ichigo you say? Never heard of him. [waves weird fan in front of his face, making his eyes look almost evil] However, if I _did_ I would think that he would be a couragous man. Moreso than myself. I know someone just like him. What he is doing I'm _sure_ is for a good reason.

[silence - Kisiuke Urahara sniggers awkwardly]

By the way, I haven't helped him, if that's what you're thinking. In fact, I haven't seen him since the Winter War. [Looks away awkwardly, with a knowing glow in his eyes] And I'm done with that life, I am only a simple shop owner. Lowly and simple.

**Isshin Kurosaki (Former Captain, Ichigo's Father): **My son? Yes, he is my son and I miss him! He was going so well at the medical school. He was following in my footsteps.

[cough - awkward tension]

I didn't want that life for my son, I meant follow in my foot steps to be a doctor, that is all.

[breaks down in tears]

Oh my ICHIGO!!! Where have you gone? My son is the bravest man I've known, and I've known many brave men. However, my son is only eighteen. He's barely out of diapers.

[Isshin looks to large poster of some woman and cries in front of it].

Everything was going well. He was at the University when it had happened. I suppose he just knew he had to save her...again. You see, my son is very different to me. He possesses the power to protect those he loves. This just happens to be one of those times. And damn it if it crosses the Soul Society laws. We have no obligation to them. He's a good boy. Its their fault this is happening anyway!

**Yuzu (Ichigo's Sister): **Ichigo...he's a great brother. I would have him no other way.

[pause]

I'm not sure what has happened, but he had been zoning out a lot lately. I guessed that he was doing what ever he had done in high school. I know he used to disappear a lot, but, I didn't worry because Daddy told us to not worry. I guess Dad's just really trusting.

Ichigo has been a great brother to us every since we were little. Ever since Mom's death, he's been very protective of everyone...except dad. [giggles] They're always fighting all the time, but I know its just Dad's way of talking to him.

**Karin (Ichigo's Sister): **Hn. He's out doing that stuff he does when he's dressed in a black and white robe. I can guess that _you're_ from there too.

I'm not sure what's going on this time, but, I know that Ichigo wouldn't do something bad without a reason. He's just like that. I was even surprised he began to study at the University in Medicine. But I know he was just trying to forget..._her_.

**Uryuu Ishida (A Quincy): **Hn. Kurosaki is the most idiodic man I've ever met. He's so stupid and does things without thinking them through. However, he always seems to come out on top - I've always wondered about that. We have been rivals since our first meeting, in which I had challenged him to a dual _of sorts._ He had somehow won, and I could see that he possessed unimaginable power, even if he couldn't see it himself. [Long pause]

You're well informed...yes, I've always hated Shinigami, since my Grandfather had been deceived and killed by one. But Kurosaki is different. Plus, _technically, _he is a 'Substitute Shinigami'. And I've found that in the time that I've known him, he always fights for what is right. For his friends and family. Although I suppose my father would disagree, since he dispises Kurosaki's father the same way I had dispised Kurosaki before.

**Yasutora Sado "Chad" (Ryoka, Ichigo's class mate):** Ichigo. He is a great friend. I have followed him and will continue to do so, until my grave.

I've known Ichigo for a number of years and I have been aware of his career to become a Doctor, like his father. It did come as a surprise to me at what happened and how he left, but, then I realised who was involved, and then it wasn't such a surprise.

**Kon (Modified Soul, Stuffed Lion plushy): **DAMN THAT ICHIGO!!! THAT BASTARD!!! All I know is this...Ichigo is supposed to protect Ni-san...and Hime-chan. And the fact I can't stand that stupid idiot, doesn't change the fact that I know that he is doing the right thing...this time. However, I'm so _insanely_ jealous right now. There are two accomplishments that I wish to complete in my lifetime. The first is to snuggle in the valleys of Ni-san, and the second is to lay upon the mounds of Hime-chan. If these two things are completed before I die, I will die a happy soul. But I can never get close to Ni-san...Ichigo, that damn bastard, sees her all the time, but never does what I dream of doing every day. And Hime-chan...she lets me snuggle sometimes. But damn it all, Ichigo gets it so good!

**Kuchiki Rukia (Vice Captain, 13th Division): **Yes, Ichigo can be rough on the outside, and scowls all the time. But the thing is...he is powerful. His heart is strong. His heart has overcome many things. His hollow for one. Then his heart was so strong it gave him the lasting strength to defeat Aizien Sousuke, and many other battles following. But there is one thing that his heart couldn't get over, and it was Orihime Inoue. So yes, Ichigo does have weakness, but not in the way you're accusing!

First of all, you don't believe the press. There are so many rumours going around at the moment, its not funny. But what would you do if the love of your life was going to be taken away forever?

**Soul Society Press Issue #1354**

_Orihime Inoue, one of the ryoka who had been involved in the escape of Rukia Kuchiki from her death sentence and who was also captured by Aizen Sousuke in the Winter War, had been taken in by three Captains from the Gotei 13 for questioning. However, the three Captains were defeated and Orihime was nowhere to be found. The rieatsu of the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, was found at the scene. _

_"I'm ashamed to say, but, all I saw was a red, black and orange flash," said one of the Captains, Kyouraku Shunsui - 8th Division Captain._

_Suffice to say, the Gotei 13 have been let down. But ever since Kurosaki Ichigo's first appearance a few years back when he came to save Kuchiki Rukia, the Captains have since been shown up by him time and time again. However, this time, there seems to be a different cause for this defiance to Soul Society. _

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now. That's mainly friends, etc. opinions of Ichigo. Next chapter is Orihime Inoue._

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Chapter 2: Inoue Orihime

**A/N: **_I was surprised at the response for this one, and I thank you. And don't worry for those who were wondering what's going on, it will all be revealed. As for the time line, I do realise that I did make a mistake. I think Renji said that he'd known Ichigo for five or so years, but he's 18 now. So MY BAD! I apologize. Please forgive me. He is 18, so therefore, he has known Renji, etc for 3 years. Thanks. Enjoy!_

**Interview with a Shinigami**

**Chapter 2: Inoue Orihime**

* * *

**Tatsuki Arisawa (Orihime's Best Friend): **Of course I know Orihime! She's my best friend. When I first met her, we were in Primary. She had short hair then, because people used to pick on her for having long beautiful hair. Ever since then it had been my duty to protect her; because of her kind heart, she can't look after herself.

What? She could never kill someone! She could never hurt human, animal or any being intentionally! No, she's so passive its not funny...its that Kurosaki Ichigo that would ever have influence over her...that baka has ruined everything for her without realising it. When she had disappeared a while ago, it would have been three or so years ago, maybe two, that I couldn't find her anywhere. But suddenly out of no where, they all came back. Yeah, now I remember, Orihime had disappeared, and then Chad, Ishida, Rukia and Ichigo disappeared too. And ever since then I knew Ichigo had something to do with it.

**Kuchiki Rukia (Vice Captain, 13th Division): **Yes, Inoue is definitely special. I remember having a talk with her once. It was when we were gearing up to defeat Aizen Sousuke. She had very low self esteem then, but it was that sandal wearing baka named Kisuke Urahara that had done that to her and in actual fact lead to her capture soon after. He had told her that she was weak and she wasn't needed on the battlefield. I found her crying as she left Urahara's shop, so I couldn't just leave her like that.

Yes, I'm aware of the media at the moment, but Orihime is _not_ dangerous, not at all! Besides you can't believe what they say! It was Ichigo who helped her over come her self esteem in the end, even if it was unintentional on his part.

All I'm going to say is that Inoue Orihime is a great friend. She went to Soul Society of her free will to turn herself in, as requested, despite ALL our protests. She would never want harm to come to anyone, she is a healer after all, not a destroyer.

**Retsu Unohona (Captain, 4th Division): **Inoue Orihime, yes, I remember her. She was a kind hearted thing...I did feel sorry for her. It was, after all, Kurosaki Ichigo's fault she had _gained_ her powers. I have come to believe that perhaps that is why the Substitute Shinigami had decided to protect her and take her away from her fate. But then again, the look in his eyes showed different; when determined or with certain emotion, his power and rieatsu seems to rise.

I knew her from various missions where her healing powers were needed immensely, after all, I have to say that we cannot heal as effectively and as quickly as Inoue Orihime. Her powers are unique. Although Aizen Sousuke did not use her powers after all, he did have a point. Her powers are God like. I mean, who else would have the power to reverse time? If you take a good look at the girl, in all honesty, it has been bestowed upon a beautiful ryoka, that is for sure. She looks like a Goddess herself.

**Kuusajishi Yachiru (Vice Captain, 11th Division): **Big Boobs? Ah yeah I know her. She's kinda hard to forget after looking at those big knockers. [Giggles]

I rode on her back once, that was fun. I guided them, the ryoka, toward...somewhere...I forget now, but I know I rode on her back. [Giggles] Ken-chan let her ride on his back too. So I was on Big Boobs' back and she was on Ken-chan's back...hehe. Fun times!

**Ishida Uryuu (A Quincy): **I was wondering when you were going to get to Inoue. She was a great asset to our team, if you can call us that. She is sweet, beautiful and...I could never get angry at her. For example, if I was in Kurosaki's presence for more than five minutes, an argument will usually ensue. He's so stupid and annoying. But when in Orihime's presence, well, I could never be more at peace. We were in arts and crafts class together. She did some fine work, but obviously mine did surpass her work. [Pushes up his glasses, with a smile at remembering Inoue]

Inoue could never hurt a living soul or a dead one. It was not her way. When Orihime walked into a room, it always lit up a bit brighter with her in it. Its just the type of person she was. She was always positive, even in the hard times...for example when she was captured by Aizen Sousuke. The only person I observed that ever caused her to be disheartened or worried or not herself, would be Kurosaki...and for that I dispised him; still do.

What? Preposterous. No, Inoue could never do something so sinister. She could never kill. I spoke to Chad when the Captain Commander of Soul Society made the order. They had sent three Captains to escort her...can you believe the gall of these idiots? No wonder we Quincy's hate Shinigami. I had spoken to Sado about this when I first heard the order sent via Hell Butterfly. We were planning on getting her away ourselves, but Ichigo had other plans.

**Yasutora Sado "Chad" (Ryoka, Ichigo's Class Mate): **Inoue was a good friend. We trained together when we first gained our powers.

No. I could never consider Inoue Orihime as a threat. Not ever.

**Kon (Modified Soul, Stuffed Lion Plushy): **Awwww, Orihime-chan!!!!! My Hime-chan, with valleys so full....so deep....so heavenly! They bounce like the clouds, so soft and delicate!!! Oh, what has Ichigo done with you???? That selfish bastard!!! All I want to do is just snuggle between those melons of sweetness!

[Lion Plushy sits down and crosses his arms, pouting]

I can't tell you where they are, but, I know that Hime-chan couldn't do what they called her to Soul Society for...theres no way!!

**Kurosaki Yuzu (Ichigo's Sister): **Yes, I know her. I saw her often around Ichigo.

I think that she was a kind person and was polite and beautiful. Just the person meant to be with my brother, however much he supressed it. I know deep down he liked her.

Yes, I did see her once. She knocked on the door to our home, Ichigo wasn't here. She was nervous. In fact, I think it was the day that Ichigo left. I could see she had been crying, after all a girl knows these things. I offered her something to eat, but she refused. Rukia-chan was home, but Orihime told me not to alert her. She left quickly.

_"Hello?" asked Yuzu, holding the door open with an oven mit, it was after all dinner time. _

_"Hi," said Orihime, with uncertain eyes. _

_Yuzu looked up and saw the auburn beauty and recognised her immediately. "Do you want to speak to Ichigo?"_

_Orihime looked down, nervously, and pointed her two index fingers together childishly. "Um..."_

_"I'm sorry, he's not here. Rukia-chan is here if you want to speak to her..."_

_"NO!" Orihime suddenly blurted out, not realising how loud she had yelled. She held her mouth shut, with her eyes wide. Yuzu notice tears that were held back. What was wrong with her. _

_"Do you want dinner? I've just finished..."_

_Yuzu looked at Orihime and noticed that she was dressed in a white kimono. What could she be possibly wanting to dress so formally for? _

_"No thanks...I-thanks for your time," said Orihime quickly, and she ran off, down toward the direction of her home. Yuzu closed the door after Orihime's form disappeared through the darkness. _

_She turned to find Karin looking at her. "Who was that?" she asked. _

_Yuzu frowned. "It was Orihime..."_

_"Did you say Orihime?" said a voice from behind her. It was Rukia. _

_Yuzu nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"_

_Rukia sat down at the dinner table; her food in front of her. But she didn't begin to eat. "I-its nothing."_

It was very strange, but, both Orihime and Rukia were acting strange that night. The next thing I knew, Ichigo left. I haven't seen him since. Dad says its fine and to let teenagers be. But he's 18 now...and what about his career?

No, I don't believe you. Neither Ichigo or Orihime would be involved in such a thing.

**Yamamoto Genryuusai (Captain Commander, 1st Division): **Inoue Orihime, the ryoka. Yes, I first met her when Kuchiki Rukia had been sentenced to death. Of course, it was all just a ruse so that Aizen could rise to Hueco Mundo. [Captain Commander shakes his head]

If I knew what her powers were then, I wouldn't have let her leave Soul Society.

I had a feeling _someone_ would try to save Inoue Orihime, which is why I sent three Captains. But as you have witnessed, that wasn't enough to stop the Substitute Shinigami. There is no doubt in my mind he was in love with the girl. I had always thought he was more involved with the Kuchiki girl, but I was wrong. It was Inoue Orihime all along. What other explanation do you have for him to surpass the speed of Kuchiki Byakuya's Quick Step at the transition of Orihime's arrest?

Yes, he was one of the Captains sent, and for good reason.

**Orihime Inoue's Good Bye Note: **I am sorry for the trouble I have caused to all of you, please do not worry. You have been such great friends to me, and have protected me. I am very grateful to have had such a great life here. Please don't come for me, I don't wish to cause more trouble. Love, Orihime.

**Clipping of a dictated interview: **_"...I heard him yell at her and ask her what the hell she was doing, but she didn't answer. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was crying. She only said: 'I don't want to hurt anyone, this is the only way.' I could tell he was angry. His rieatsu had spiked up. He said "Damn it, Inoue, why didn't you come to me. I'm supposed to protect you..." The girl didn't say anything. _

_"Orihime, who has put these words in your mouth?" he had asked angrily. I tried to put my head up to see what was going on, but it seemed he noticed that I was listening. He put his vizared mask back on and grabbed her in a firemans hold, over his shoulder. He shunpo'd away. I looked around and saw the Captain Kuchiki Byakuya had awoken, but he seemed to be fine. I wondered whether he had listened too, but he appeared to have a broken arm, so, that was probably why he chose not to fight. The state the Substitute shinigami was in, we would have all died. _

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that's it for now. I hope you get a little bit more of the picture, but not too much :P Please don't forget to read and review, and thanks so much to the people that did. I got a great response for the last chapter, keep it up please. _

Bullet2tm


	3. Chapter 3: Before the Incident

**A/N: **_Wow, thanks everyone for the lovely reviews. I can't believe the response I have got for the first two chapters. Thanks. Here is the new edition, I will warn you that this will have story parts and then interview parts and also I have made this story up about Soul Society, so please try to not think of the anime/manga history in that part of the story, enjoy. _

**Interview with a Shinigami**

**Chapter 3: Before the Incident**

**

* * *

Orihime's Diary Notes:** Today me and Tatsuki-chan went to the shops to get us some new clothes. We are both going to College! I wish to become a nurse, well...it was either that or being a Teacher. I also would like to be a Seamstress, but, Tatsuki talked me out of that, and so did Rukia-san. On the way to the shops we ran into Rukia-san, Renji-san and Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun was wearing that lovely scowl of his again. But he smiled at me today, and it made me feel giddy, so much so, I think I ran into a pole again.

Kurosaki-kun was annoyed with me I think because of that. He kept muttering about always having to protect me, but that's not the case anymore. He didn't even say good bye.

**Soul Society Historian: **_Soul Society has protected the Real World for many many many generations, even before time. When Soul Society was first appointed the middle medium between the dimension where the Royal King resides and the Real World, there was a Princess that oversaw Soul Society, on behalf of her father the King. Everything had gone to plan and was peaceful between the Real World and the spirit dimensions, until a fateful day where the Princess, Hina, lost her soul. _

_Hollows had formed, though they hadn't named them so as yet and attacked the Real World. Most say they just 'ended up' into the Real World, unknowingly going through a portal, not knowing what it was. A lot of shinigami were sent to the human world, not knowing what they were dealing with. _

_Hina remained in Soul Society. The first Arrancer to be spotted and seen, arrived in Soul Society and attacked. Hina used her abilities to try and ward off the unknown foe, but, her abilities were not meant for war or battle. They were meant to save lives. Her abilities were the most blessed, that of the Gods. She could rebuild and heal with a touch of her hand, and put a barrier of any radius where ever she chose. Her powers were the first and would be the last of her kind and only had a weak offensive attack. _

_Hina fell to her knees before the Arrancer, who had named himself Yokoshima. His powers were new to him but he knew that he was powerful beyond any Hollow ever created. It is said that he looked upon Hina, and she could only pity him. He saw the pureness inside Hina and was disgusted, so he decided that he would not kill her, but would take her soul. Unbeknownst to Yokoshima and Hina, but after he took her soul, her body faded away and their past, present and future became one. Their powers, one. And in Yokoshima's hand, he held the world. All worlds._

_After Hina's defeat and disappearance, in which she was declared dead, her father, the King, decided that the Royal family would not ever come to Soul Society, and vise versa. It was then declared that a few squads would be formed to protect Soul Society and the Real World, to ensure protection of all worlds, so that a mistake like Hina's death would not happen again, and so began the Gotei 13 and the first Captain Commander was assigned. _

**Yasutora Sado "Chad" (Ryoka, Ichigo's Class Mate): **Yes, now that you mention it, I do remember that day he left, however, I didn't believe at the time that Ichigo was any different.

[chuckles quietly] But that is just Ichigo. He always scowls and whines and I'm used to him being in a mood, so therefore, I thought nothing of it. But I did speak to Uryuu that day, and he _did_ say that there was something up.

[pause]I have no recollection of such a story of Soul Society. I don't see how that has any relevance in regard to Inoue and Ichigo's disappearance.

**Uryuu Ishida (Quincy): **What can I tell you? He was...nice to me. He suggested that we go get something to eat at lunch together. That in itself was weird. I've never been one to encourage a relationship with Kurosaki, but it actually felt like we were friends that day.

Well, now that you're asking me, I do remember a couple of days before this so called incident, Kurosaki hadn't shown up for his classes. I know what you're thinking, but since highschool, he has changed. He had never missed a class at the University once, since he started. He'd be late, yes, but never would he _not_ show up.

What do you think I am?! A fool? Of course I asked Kurosaki, but he brushed me off.

Well, that makes sense. Are you sure your sources for this story are correct? I couldn't imagine Soul Society with the 13 Protection Squads. What ever happened to this Yokoshima?

**Rukia Kuchiki (Vice Captain, 13th Division): **Yes, I was there when the order was issued. It was for some reason brought upon me to let Inoue know. But my duties were taken away from me. I was delayed in telling her...she was my friend, I could not take away her freedom!

Yes, I did see her before she was taken away. I had to see her, to apologize...to apologize for not being the one to tell her and for what Soul Society expected from her.

_Sobbing. Sobbing is all I could hear. I knocked on the door. _

_"I-inoue?" my voice resonated throughout the empy and darkened home of Inoue Orihime._

_The sobbing began to silence, and the young orange haired beauty turned. She smiled weakly through her tears, but I could tell it was a facade. I knew she was being brave, but she was scared. _

_"I-I'm so sorry, Inoue..." I began, but was interrupted lightly._

_"Its okay, Kuchiki-san....Rukia. Its for the safety-"_

_"NO Inoue! I don't know why this is happening, but, we all know you couldn't do what they are claiming could happen. I had to come see you because you're my friend...and I was a coward for not being the one to tell you. It was me they assigned to give you the message. I just couldn't face you...."_

_Inoue walked my way and looked me in the eyes, with a soft, kind smile. Her tears flowed freely from her grey orbs, but she didn't seem to care. She placed a small hand on one of my shoulders. __"Its okay, Rukia. And I'm glad you came to see me before my arrest," said Inoue, smiling. "Just do me one favor, please don't tell Kurosaki-kun. I know he'd just do something rash."_

_I turned away, I couldn't promise **that**. He was Inoue's only hope!_

_"I-I can't do that Inoue...I'm sorry...Orihime, I just can't do that," I said sadly; guiltily. _

_I looked at Inoue, and tears began to form at my eyes, for what was waiting for Orihime when she arrived in Soul Society in three days. But I didn't see malice or anger on her face about this situation, only sadness. Why wasn't she fighting this? If it were me..._

_**But it isn't me, after all, it was Orihime's personality that Ichigo has fallen for,** I thought, and smiled knowingly. _

_"I-I have to get going, Inoue. I'll try and come by another time, before your arrest," I said. _

_The healer nodded softly and bade me good bye from her door step. _

I had to go and see Ichigo.

**Tatsuki Arisawa (Orihime's Best Friend): **I noticed a change in her. It would have been a few days before her disappearance. She was dejected, not cold or anything, but just, not as talkative and for one, she didn't get excited about her food like usual.

Yeah I know that's a weird thing to say, but, there a things about Orihime that you notice. I've known her for years and I know all her habits and weird tastes and I have to admit she _can _be an oddball. But that's why everyone loves her.

_"Orihime!" I yelled, waving at her. Orihime Inoue turned and smiled softly. _

_"Hey Tatsuki-chan," said Orihime. _

_I had spotted her from across the street, she had walked by the donut shop for some reason. Usually she'd be in there ordering her fill by now, especially on a Saturday afternoon, but no, not today. _

_"What are you doing? I expected you to be in that shop ordering something," I said, laughing. _

_Orihime shook her head, her smiled faltering. "Um, what are you up to Tatsuki-chan. Would you mind walking with me to the river side?" asked Orihime. "I have a packed lunch."_

_I nodded. "Why not?" _

_We walked silently to the spot that we like to hang out and the sun was beginning to set. It was a beautiful sight. "Are you okay Orihime?" _

_Inoue was looking at the sun set and there was something in her eyes that I just couldn't place. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said turning to me smiling. _

_But it wasn't real. Even I could see that. She opened a paper bag with her food inside and unwrapped a weird looking peice of cake. _

_"What flavour is that this time?" I asked, curiously. It was usually something disgusting that no one else would eat. _

_"Soy bean wasabi chocolate cake," she said placidly. With no conviction whatsoever. Usually such a creation would be yelled at me with excitement. But there was none. _

_I looked at her and could see that there was something she wasn't telling me. Her whole being resonated sadness, but I was sure glad she had asked me to accompany her. _

_"Tatsuki-chan, I'm glad I met you," she said, after a mouthful of her cake. "Thank you for being my friend."_

_I smiled. "Me too. I'm glad I met you too." _

I had no idea that she would disappear like this...again. Things were normal. I thought the days of Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Chad and Ishida disappearing together - doing what ever they were doing, were over. But I was wrong.

**Rukia Kuchiki (Vice Captain, 13th Division): **I haven't heard of that incident. I don't think it is even written in our libraries. Could that woman be somehow...related to Inoue?

**Soul Society Historian: **_There was a such a soul that could take over another soul. It was unnamed and was never captured. It was said that he had no form. He had apparently been residing in one of the bad villages of Rukongai. He hasn't been seen since taking over a Captain's soul. The Captain Commander at the time had dispersed the soul from the Captain, saving his life and soul. There was a technique to it. The rieatsu was unique, or so said the Captain Commander. His specific words on the matter were: "The rieatsu of this being was...pure."_

**Urahara Kisuke (Former Captain, Shop Keeper): **You _are _well informed sir! Yes, I have heard of such a story. But it is a very 'hush' subject in Soul Society. If the Royals were to find out about it in their dimension, there would be all hell to pay. According to the history books, Hina was the most beautiful woman you could ever lay eyes on. Her abilities of healing and protection were insurmountable. There was nothing in the world that was anything like her abilities. Unique. She was a goddess, even her father thought so. Which is why her brother had been banished years before she was killed to a different dimension.

Yes, Ichigo came to me for a favour. We wanted me to open a portal to Soul Society, he looked pretty mad too. But I, the all knowing Urahara, already knew that he was coming to me that day. I had the portal all ready for him, thanks to my dear cat, Yoruichi's reconaissance from Soul Society.

I did understand his anger, he was the last to know.

**Orihime's Diary Notes: **The last few days have been amazing! I got to do all the things that I would have liked to have done when I had to disappear before. I talked to Rukia, I watched the sun set with Tatsuki-chan, I knitted some of Uryuu-san's jumper he had begun the other day and talked with Sado-kun. But I still haven't confessed my feelings to Kurosaki-kun, well, to his face when he was awake that is. I don't think I have to courage to do it. I have decided that I cannot speak to Kurosaki-kun before I leave. The last time I did that I put Kurosaki-kun in a bad situation. This is it, I can never come back. Not like before.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now guys. Please don't forget to review. Hopefully this chapter will put you more into the picture of what has happened, but not all is revealed of course! Mwahahaha. Peace out._

_Bullet2tm_


	4. Why do you get in these situations?

**A/N: **_Hi all, sorry for the long wait. But I am now inspirated from hearing some good news! Please enjoy. _

**Interview with a Shinigami**

**Chapter 4: Why do you get in these situations?**

**

* * *

**

Orihime's Diary entry:

_I thought back to when I was in Las Noches. It has been the first time since I have thought about it like this. But Kurosaki-kun isn't going to be able to save me from this one. For the good of the three worlds, I can not avert what is going to happen. When I was in that place after I had been captured, I was in despair. But I had hoped deep down that I would be saved, and my prayers were answered, despite the fact that Kurosaki-kun had been injured almost to the point of dying, I was so relieved. But after hearing what I would become if they didn't take me away is far worse. I really love you, Kurosaki-kun._

_I had been escorted to Sereitei and then he came! I told him it was for the peace of the three worlds, that it had to be this way, but he just got so angry at me, I've never seen him so angered because of me before, not even when I had been captured by the Arrancers and Espada. Deep into the depths of my heart I knew that it wasn't right for him to take me from the Gotei 13, but still, I let him take me away. But only because I will convince him to take me back. I have to. He would have never stopped otherwise._

**Note to Rukia Kuchiki: **_Thank you for all that you have done for me. If not for you, I couldn't have saved everyone I cared about, including you. Don't look for us. I have to take Inoue away from all of this. I can't let her die, I won't let her die. I know that you will try to find us, but I can't let you. Don't get caught into this mess because of me. It is because of me that Inoue is being targeted; its because of me, she gained her powers. And although its protected her until now and I'm grateful for that, I have to protect her from here on out. I'll always have to protect her. _

_The only way you can be protected too, is if you don't come for us. Please, Rukia, I can't worry about you too._

_Ichigo_

**By-Stander from a nearby town, just out of Karakura Town: **_"**It was a sunny day at the beach. A couple came along and ordered something from a vendor near the edge of the ledge above the beach. I remember them because they both have bright orange hair; very unusual. They weren't dressed for the weather. The male wore blue jeans and a long sleeve black top with a white t-shirt over the top. The girl wore jeans and a patterened t-shirt and had two hair pins either side of her face; she also had small pack on her back. Suddenly the girl whispered something in his ear and his face went stern. He said something to the girl and she pulled something out of her pack. It looked like a small toy. He pulled something out of the toy and then he put something in his mouth and his body language changed. The boy started yelling and screaming, but then hugged the girl around her...chest. It was very odd behaviour. The boy tried to drag her away, but she yelled something into thin air next to her and an unknown force seemed to be pulling her in the other direction. The boy yelled at thin air as the girl had done. It was very odd. The boy then dragged the girl away**."_

_"Ichigo you bastard! How could you do this? What the hell is going on? Why did you bring me here?" the boy exclaimed. _

_Orihime looked from Kon to...Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun..."_

_"Stay here Inoue," he said softly, smiling. "Please don't run away. Kon! Look after her, just do as I say for once!" Ichigo then shunpo'd away._

_Kon narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said, folding his arms in a huff. He looked to Orihime and smirked. He dove to Orihime's chest and his face snuggled into her breasts just nicely. Her face went bright red. "Kon-san, please. We're in public."_

_Kon moved away and saw that a lot of people were looking. He then realised that they were at a beach and the day was very warm, so there were quite a few people. He directed Orihime to a more secluded place, away from the beach area. _

_"What is going on Hime-chan! Where is Nii-san?" he asked, concern etched onto Ichigo's face. _

_Orihime looked down sadly. "I-I don't know, I'm sorry Kon-san." She shook her head. _

_Kon would usually have gone and run away by now with Ichigo's body, but something was holding him back. _

_**"Kon! Look after her, just do as I say for once!"**_

_**Ichigo had looked so serious...** he thought. _

_"Well, people are looking at us, I think we should act like a couple so as to not add suspicion," said Kon, smirking. _

_Orihime's eyes widened and she blushed. "Um...I don't think-gah!" began Orihime, but Kon grabbed Orihime and put his left arm around her shoulder and they began to walk back toward the beach. _

_The whole time he looked down her top and sniggered. **I'm so LUCKY right now! Yippee!** he thought, when suddenly he blacked out. When Kon came too, he was much lower to the ground. He was back in his plushy form. **Damn you Ichigo...**_

_"What the hell Kon! What did you do while I was gone?" exclaimed the Shinigami, yelling and grabbed Kon by the head. _

_"Well, when you left people were looking at us, so I thought we better act like a couple..." began Kon, in a matter-of-factly tone. _

_Ichigo's face was beet red, not only with anger, but of embarrassment. It hadn't been him who had done it, but, still. It was _his_ body. _

_A soft hand was felt on Ichigo's shoulder. "Its okay, Kurosaki-kun," she said smiling kindly. "He was just trying to help."_

_Ichigo didn't say anything, and threw the plushing across the beach. Squeaking noises were heard. "Inoue. We better get back."_

_Inoue sighed. "Kurosaki-kun, you have to take me back. This is-"_

_"Don't, Inoue," said Ichigo harshly, interrupting and turned to face her. He was stern and angry. He had his hands in his pockets and held his hand out for her to grab. _

_"Come on," he smiled softer this time. _

_Orihime nodded with a small smile and grabbed his hand. _

_"**It didn't look like she had been kidnapped at all."**_

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I do remember something about a month before the incident. There was a group of arrancer that suddenly appeared in Karakura Town. It was odd to say the least, since we destroyed the Espada numbers zero to ten and the rogue Captains who had fled to Las Noches. I was with Orihime at the time and a garganta opened. We were visiting Kisuke and Yoruichi when they appeared at the shop. Of course Kisuke had a knowing look and told us to go outside.

_"If he wanted to kick us out, why didn't he just say he wanted us to go?" exclaimed Rukia. _

_Orihime smiled. "I-" she began, however, noticed the garganta open with widened eyes. "Kuchiki-san! Look!" The healer pointed to the sky, but Rukia already had her eyes upon the black void which had opened. _

_"Inoue...get back inside, I'll go find-"_

_Evil chuckling could be heard from next to Orihime. Rukia turned and her eyes widened frighteningly. "Get away from her!" yelled Rukia, popping something into her mouth. Her body dettached from her gigai form and her body had a new character. _

_It began to run around wildly, but Rukia didn't care. Her purple orbs were set upon her friend...and the new comer._

_Orihime turned slowly to find a man with part of a skull on his neck, arms and one that covered his eyes. He was tall and had long black hair. _

_"It seems, that I was lucky to come upon this place. I've finally found you...Hina-san," he said softly, before disappearing with sonido. Orihime was no where to be seen._

_Rukia screamed, but Orihime couldn't hear. The black haired shinigami unsheathed her zanpakuto and flash stepped toward Orihime; pulling out her phone at the same time. _

Answer damn it Ichigo!_ thought Rukia, but there was no answer. _

_The wind was cold at this time of night, but her grey orbs studied the man before her. He looked upon her it seemed, but she couldn't see his eyes. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and sonido'd very close to her. His lips almost touched Orihime's ear and her eyes widened in fear. _

_"Please, Arrancer-san, I-"_

_"Don't speak, Hina-san. What you have done to me is unforgiveable. And if I kill you again, all will be restored...I will be restored," he whispered, as he brought his sword down to her side. _

_"Get the hell away from her, you bastard!" yelled a familiar voice. _

_This stopped the Arrancer and he looked up to find a shinigami with a mask on. His rieatsu was unbelieveable to him, which peaked his curiosity. _

_"What are you exactly?" asked the Arrancer. "You are nor hollow, nor spirit...are you human?"_

_Suddenly scowling yellow and black orbs were right in front of him and his eyes widened slightly. The Arrancer stepped back a bit and looked at the sight before him. The human was in front of the woman...was he _protecting _her? The arrancer lifted the skull away from his eyes which revealed stormy grey irises with red around the outside. _

_Orihime watched with curiosity as there was something familiar about the Arrancer that she just couldn't understand. "Kurosaki-kun..."_

_"Get out of here, Inoue," said Ichigo in his hollow voice, due to the mask over his face._

_"So, you aren't Hina after all. Inoue...now that's a name I haven't heard for centuries," he smirked. _

_Ichigo's eyes widened, but he wasn't going to let this Arrancer keep going. "Getsuga Tenshou!" _

_His move ripped the sky to pieces, the Arrancer along with him and blood filled the air. _

_"I told you to go, Inoue," said Ichigo. _

_Orihime nodded and found that Rukia had found them. "C'mon Inoue, lets get you home."_

_The healer nodded. With one last glance back to her hero, she went back with Rukia. The black haired shinigami grabbed Inoue and flash stepped back down below. _

_Once Ichigo saw that Orihime was safe, he turned back to his foe. His eyes widened at what he saw. The Arrancer...he'd defeated him? Already? _

_The Arrancer's wounds looked to be beyond healing, and so Ichigo took off his mask, which crumbled into nothing. The Arrancer coughed and spluttered, but he didn't look upset or angry. He looked...happy?_

_"Y-you w-would protect t-that b-beast?" spluttered the Arrancer. _

_Ichigo's scowl deepened. "She's not a beast, you bastard. She's my friend and I'll protect her from anyone," exclaimed Ichigo. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The Arrancer smiled with a sinister look upon his face. Suddenly a yellow light emanated from his chest, healing all his wounds instantly. He sheathed his sword and looked upon Ichigo with a smirk. _

_"My name is Yokoshima," said the Arrancer. "You have no idea what you've got yourself into, ryoka. You'll soon learn what she is and that she needs to be destroyed." _

_And with that, he disappeared in yellow light. The garganta disappeared with him. _

_Ichigo frowned in confusion. _What the hell just happened?

_He shunpo'd to Orihime's apartment to find Rukia sitting outside her door in deep thought. She looked up as Ichigo appeared and sighed with relief. _

_"He's gone?" she asked, walking over to where Ichigo was standing. _

_Ichigo nodded. He told Rukia what the Arrancer had said and what his name was. Rukia frowned. _

Once Ichigo left and I went back to Soul Society to explain what had happened, and I'm afraid that is what started this whole thing. I fear for Inoue, but the clear fact is that Ichigo is right. Inoue could never do what everyone thinks that she will do or become.

[pause]

I don't know where they are at the moment. If you'll excuse me, I have to rendevous with Renji.

**Uryuu Ishida (Quincy): **Yes, I did hear of their appearance in a town just a few miles away from here. We didn't investigate.

[pause, while he pushed up his glasses]

Obviously Kurosaki knows what he is doing, I just hope that he doesn't get Inoue killed or worse, captured for that damn Kurotsuchi to study. If it comes to that, we will all be there to get her back again.

Why do you ask such questions? But no, I don't believe that they are..._together_. Kurosaki is too much of an imbecile to be with someone like Inoue. He has always protected those he cares about and for him to go to these lengths for Inoue, I would say that he cares about her very deeply, moreso than any of us. Inoue seems to have a certain quality that causes everyone to care about her a lot. She is kind hearted and pure; even someone such as myself could say that I would die for her and protect her till the end. And I am but a friend.

I do remember something though that _may_ contradict my opinion.

_"It is very unusual," began Ishida, but was cut off. _

_"Really? You don't say," said Ichigo, rolling his eyes. _

_The four of them walked along toward the sunset by the river. It had been a long day with Sado, Ishida, Renji and Ichigo. They had caught a movie, as Renji was visiting in place of the shinigami with the afro for tonight. Ichigo had already planned to do something with the others, however, Rukia had shoved Renji onto him earlier that day which he was _not _pleased about. Apparently she was busy that day. _

_Ishida narrowed his eyes at his rival. "I have to tell you Kurosaki that..." began Ishida again, but, he was again cut off. Ishida sighed loudly but a large hand sat on his shoulder to comfort him. It was Chad, he nodded over to where Ichigo began to run to. _

_Inoue was standing in the dim sun light of the sunset about thirty metres away. _

_"Tch. Guess we call it a day then," mumbled Renji. _

_"It's _the_ day," said Chad quietly. _

_Renji and Ishida had odd looks upon their faces. _

_"The day her brother died," explained Chad, looking over at where Ichigo was now standing behind Orihime, who had been looking at the sunset by herself. _

_Their eyes widened after Chad had revealed a bit of her past to them. _

_"I see," said Ishida, still staring at the couple ahead of them. _

_Renji did the same. _

_"I-Inoue?" asked Ichigo, staring at her from behind. "What are you doing out here by yourself? I thought you were hanging out with Rukia today..."_

_"K-kurosaki-kun? Oh! Yes, well, we were but she had to go back to Soul Society as requested by her brother, Kuchiki-san," said Orihime, with a small smile. "I thought I'd come and just watch the sunset."_

_Ichigo nodded and Inoue turned around to look at him, but looked beyond his sillouette to find that Renji, Chad and Uryuu were with him. "Kurosaki-kun, I don't want to keep you from your day out."_

_"Tch. Them? Oh we were finished anyway," he said, turning his head toward them and then back to Orihime. He rubbed the back of his messy hair with a hand with a goofy smile upon his face. _

_Ishida rolled his eyes and looked to Renji. _

_"Well, I obviously our day is finished then, according to Kurosaki," he said, quietly fuming. _

_"Yeah, jerk," said Renji, narrowing his eyes at the back of the Substitute Shinigami. But his features softened a little at what they were witnessing. "Since when do you ditch friends for a girl? He doesn't even do that with Rukia! Not that I'm his friend anyway..."_

_"I think we should leave," said the deep voice of Chad. _

_The other two began to walk away, but Ishida stayed for a moment, just watching._

_"Inoue, lets get you home," said Ichigo smiling. _

_Orihime took one last look at the sunset and turned back toward Ichigo, nodding. "Kurosaki-kun..."_

_"I know, its the day isn't it?"_

_She nodded and his smile faded. "But its okay, because you saved me and I know he's in a better place now," she said with a happy smile. _

_Ichigo nodded, happy that Orihime wasn't sad because of what had happened. After all, he was her friend...his very close friend now. And her happiness was what mattered, and her safety. She always seemed to get herself into bad situations because she was vulnerable and that's why he found her smile comforting that she was safe and happy now. He held out his hand. _

_"Let's go, Inoue."_

_She grabbed it and they walked side by side. _

_Ishida shunpo'd away from a building nearby, back to his home_. Keep her safe, Kurosaki_._

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey, that's it for now. Sorry that there aren't captain interviews in this one, but, I thought I'd show some more flashbacks with a bit of IchxOri in it. Thanks for reading please review. _

_Bullet2tm_


	5. Chapter 5: Scared

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews so far. Here is another edition, please enjoy and don't forget to review at the end. BTW, obviously this story is after the defeat of Aizen, but it is also not taking into account what happens at the end of the Manga if you know what I mean (don't want to give it away, message me if you don't know what I mean.)_

**Interview with a Shinigami**

**Chapter 5: ****Scared**

**

* * *

**

Kuchiki Byakuya (Captain, 6th Division):

The order had been made. There was nothing that could be done. It was announced in an urgent Captain's meeting with the Captain Commander that the ryoka, Inoue Orihime was to be captured and then hence forth, killed.

[pause]

Of course not. I would never speak out of turn, despite the fact that the girl was a good friend of Rukia's makes no difference. I am a Captain and therefore, the Captain Commander's orders are law.

[pause - Byakuya shakes his head]

Why would I? I hardly know her.

[pause]

If that were true, then there would be no way to tell if anybody was real or was an imposter. There is no such being that could disguise themselves in what ever form they pleased.

[pause - Byakuya's eyes peirced the interviewer like stone]

Yes, that would be more likely, however doubtful. This is the first time I had ever heard of a soul taking over another soul, much less in Soul Society, and even less a chance of it being in Sereitei and in the Captain Commander himself.

I think you are trying to grasp at straws. Inoue Orihime is a criminal of Soul Society, it was astonishing that she got away. The guard was doubled with both Captains and Lieutenants. No one else would have got through those defenses; it was unforseeable that Kurosaki Ichigo would find out about the exact time she was arrested and where she would be in Soul Society and even so, he should have failed. We had foreseen his interjection and had arranged the Captains accordingly. There was only one thing we didn't account for; his will to protect her and his annoying ability to beat the odds.

That is what I most despise about that boy.

**Shinji Hirako (escaped criminal; known Visored): **Yes! It is true! Orihime Inoue was in love with me, so I had to let her down gently.

[pause]

Heresy! Ichigo is many things but a fighter for love he is not.

[pause]

Yes, I did hear that the Gotei 13 got a kick in the junk with that incident, despite the fact I didn't think he had the balls to do something like that. But then again, Ichigo was trained in the ways of a Visored by me and my companions, so it isn't so much of a stretch is it?

[pause]

So many questions! So many rumours! First of all, who cares about some historian, they're probably all lies to put fear in those who oppose the Gotei 13, especially the one about Orihime's powers. If that were the case, she would have been locked up by the Captain Commander years ago. I remember a time after the defeat of Aizen. Ichigo began training with us again and it was on a special day.

_"Ichigo, lets rest," exclaimed Shinji. _

_The orange haired Vizored frowned and jumped to the ground gracefully, adjusting his Bankai uniform, allowing it to disperse and he returned to his normal self. _

_"What the hell? Since when do you want to have a rest? You're training me for gods sake, its not like you're actually doing work! Idiot!" exclaimed Ichigo in a frustrated manner. _

_Shinji raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Is something on your mind, Ichigo?" _

_Ichigo looked away, placing his sword on his back where it belonged. _

_"No-" began Ichigo. _

_"It wouldn't happen to be because of what today is, would it?" asked Shinji, taking a bite of a piece of cake. _

_They had a selection of things to eat across a table, which was odd. What was the occasion? _

_"Thank you Orihime-chan!" exclaimed Shinji suddenly. _

_The orange haired man's eyes widened and as he turned, he saw his good friend placing various cakes and biscuits upon the table with a pink apron on._

_Shinji grabbed Orihime's delicate hand and began to caress it in a weird manner._

_"Hey bastard, don't do that! Can't you see its making her uncomfortable?" yelled Ichigo with a scowl, whom raced over and grabbed Orihime's shoulders, pulling her away from the idiot Vizored._

_"Are you okay, Inoue?" he asked, a bit softer, his face shed of his scowl. _

_Orihime's eyes were looking up into his chocolate orbs with surprise. She was already embarrassed by the way Shinji had been treating her, but then Ichigo had almost hugged her in the way he pulled her back from the blonde Vizored. _

_He stood behind her, with his hands still upon her shoulders. Upon realising his continued close proximity, he pulled away, a bit too quickly. As Orihime turned to thank him he had shunpo'd away, back to the middle of the training ground. _

_"Come on asshole, lets get on with my training," yelled Ichigo, his body facing the opposite way. _

_Orihime looked over but couldn't see Ichigo's face. She felt crestfallen and with a sigh, she continued on with her work. _

_Shinji had asked her to come over out of the blue and to bring some food as it was a special occasion. She smiled and had accepted, she couldn't refuse a friend of Ichigo's. She had spent all morning preparing cakes and biscuits, jelly and cream, sandwiches and savouries; anything that she could think of that was 'normal'. _

_She had thought of doing something special to give to Ichigo today, but no. It would be too embarrassing and there would be a chance that he would figure out her feelings for him. _

_Orihime Inoue stood in front of the table and noticed Shinja hadn't moved from his spot. He walked up to her until he was inches apart from her and grabbed her right hand, holding it delicately. He used his free hand and pulled something out of his pocket. _

_"Here," he said softly, with a small smile. "Something from me. Happy Valentines Day. You can go now if you like, Ichigo and I will be training so not much point staying."_

_Ichigo had turned around to see what was taking Shinji so long to get over to where he was standing and his eyes widened. _Is he giving Inoue a gift?_ he thought._

_And despite the fact that Shinji was helping him and always had, a deep feeling of undesirable and unwanted jealousy began to form. He wasn't jealous damn it! No, it was more of a protective feeling because he knew that Shinji wasn't even serious and would just hurt Orihime's feelings, that's all!_

_When Shinji returned, the blonde smirked at Ichigo's aura and rieatsu upon his return._

_"I gave Orihime-chan a gift," said Shinji, unsheathing his zanpaku-to and placing the blunt end on the back of his neck in a casual manner. _

_"I noticed," spat Ichigo, with a deep scowl upon his facial features with unwavering distaste. "Don't hurt her, you bastard, or I'll kill you."_

_And with that comment, his rieatsu spiked to an incredible height as he dashed toward Shinji without signs of backing down. In moments, Shinji was pushed forcefully through some of the rock mountains, landing on his back painfully. _

_Blood was coming from his mouth, he guessed some of his ribs were fractured and his arm was broken and yet his smirk didn't disappear. _I know your secret, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Suddenly Ichigo landed mere metres away from the leader of the Vizareds and held his sword firmly, and as he realised the damage he had done to his friend, his mask began to dissolve. Had he gone too far? _

No, not for her. Nothing is too drastic for her.

_"A-are you okay, Shinji?" asked Ichigo with a slight pang of regret. _

_"Yeah. I'll heal quickly but you just proved a point to me. I wouldn't hurt her Ichigo, because I know that you'd kill me."_

Anyway, so that's about it. Ichigo never got her anything but I could still tell that he was starting to fall in love with her. He'd never admit it to anyone, especially himself but I could tell.

**Soi Fon (Captain 2nd Division): **Kurosaki, although an amateur shinigami would always prove useful along with the other Ryoka he associates with. Time after time they seemed to avert the many evils that came their way.

[pause]

Of course Soul Society don't need help from mere Ryoka! They only lended a hand and not because we asked! It was just...adding to our defenses, that's all. However, despite me saying this, we have been ordered that if Kurosaki Ichigo ever became a problem that we would not hesitate to kill him. Not only is he an asset, he is also a threat. After all, he defeated Aizen whom even the Captain Commander could not manage. So yes, I will admit he is powerful but this does not excuse the fact he has now gone against Soul Society! _And_ I can't believe that Yoruichi-sama would go along with this! I can't help but think that if push came to shove, I guess that there would be no choice but one. I am with Yoroichi-sama, but you didn't hear that from me...ARE YOU WRITING THIS DOWN? OH MY GOD! YOU ARE!

"BANKAI!" exclaimed Soi Fon. In a large puff of smoke, emerged the transformed Soi Fon with a large looking zanpaku-to on her arm. She shook her head with fury as she pointed the gold and black rocket looking contraption at the interviewer.

"Now, you are going to delete that last statement...aren't you?"

**Kenpachi Zaraki (Captain 11th Division): **Yes. It was a pity I wasn't present at the time. Damn that Ichigo, _I_ should have been there! Sometimes as I walk around looking for a fight with someone, I _long_, no, I _dream_ of fighting Ichigo one on one!

[pause]

And you think I care about why or how? Or about some stupid story about that human? Although, Yachiru seems to like her for what ever reason. I don't care. But I am going to speak to the Captain Commander about me being the one to force him to give up the girl.

**Ikkaku Madarame (Third Seat, 11th Division):** Tch. Are you serious? You want me to comment about that bastard? I don't know what he's done this time, but the Captain Commander isn't going to go easy on him which means he has no hope.

[pause - Madarame looks to the interviewer with a furious glint in his eye]

What was that? Speak up, I didn't hear you...I thought you actually said that I was afraid of what will happen and afraid that Ichigo might be more powerful than me which _isn't_ going to happen.

[pause]

Truthfully, I admire the guy. Despite all the comments about my perfectly rounded bald head, and underneath all the insults and fights he is everything I hoped that _we_ could be. Everything we do up here is to protect the land of the living and our friends, our family and to survive. The orange haired girl is nice and everything but I just don't see the point of trying to hide her from us, I just don't get what he's thinking. But then again, I don't understand why she was sentenced to death either. She's been kind and has healed many of our people in our previous battles. Ichigo seems to be protective of all his friends but you know what? I reckon he's a dumb ass anyway, so what does it matter? And there's also the fact he thought my warm up dance was stupid, which I've gotta say is INSANE! So no! I don't give a shit!

[pause]

Before you go, I did hear a rumour, however I had dismissed it since one, I don't care and two, it was from a resident in some back water town in Rukongai. Some powerful people in some of the towns have gone missing and I don't know why. I guess we'll wait and see.

* * *

"Inoue, where did you go?" asked a concerned voice.

Grey orbs focused on his brown ones as she smiled and placed a brown paper bag on the table.

"I just wanted to get some things for dinner, Kurosaki-kun."

The orange haired man sighed with frustration. "I told you not to do that. Do you actually want to die?"

Inoue shook her head, and walked over to the man. His eyes were indifferent and sad looking all of a sudden as if he were thinking bad thoughts. She placed a soft, slender hand on his upper arm and continued to shake her head. Her eyes showing a sadness she had been holding back since the whole ordeal.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Kurosaki-kun. You should let this happen."

The man felt enraged and upset at the same time. He pushed her hand away from him and looked at her with anger. "Don't ever say that, you idiot."

The girl was taken aback and frowned. She regretted saying it, but it was what she felt was the right thing to do. He was putting himself in harms way to protect her and she couldn't allow it any longer. No one should ever risk their lives for her sake again, she had promised herself that she wouldn't be the one needing to be saved again. He had a future, he had friends and family and those he cared about to protect.

But her thoughts seemed to make her even more sad and this time she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She stood there silently, wishing she could have kept her thoughts happy and that she hadn't enraged the one man she loved with her whole being.

"Inoue," he said with a softer tone this time. "_Please, _don't say that ever again."

The girl nodded and made a smile that didn't reach her eyes. He walked over to her and hugged her awkwardly. Maybe he was too harsh, but he didn't want her to say things like that. He could never allow a friend to die for nothing...for something she didn't deserve. In fact, he couldn't bare to think of her as dead or gone.

He didn't know why he felt this way and there was something within him that couldn't help thinking that if she did die, he wouldn't hold back, he would rather go back to being the 'horse' than let her die. Was that wrong? Just what the hell _was_ wrong with him?

He rested his chin on top of her small, yet hard head as his thoughts began to scare him. His brown orbs were riddled with confusion and feeling he wasn't familiar with. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and her tears began to soak his shirt.

The feeling was like nothing he had ever experienced and what scared him even more was that he enjoyed her wrapping her arms around him like he was her hero, like she was was with him.

At this, he pulled away awkwardly and looked into her eyes.

"Inoue, I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that's it for now, just thought I'd give everyone an insight on what they're up to. Please read and review. The next chapter is going to get more into why they actually are going to sentence Orihime to death._

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
